Análisis multidimensional del videoclip "Cuba" de the Gibson Brothers
"Gibson Brothers" son un grupo de Música procedente de Martinica, una isla francesa en medio del Caribe. Sus miembros definen su género como Disco Salsa, ''conforme a la fusión que realizan del género Disco con la música Latina. A nosotros no nos queda tan claro que hayan elementos suficientes para considerarlo como una salsa. Con el análisis pretendemos responder dos preguntas: ¿Qué lo acerca a una salsa? ¿Qué lo distancia de ella? Análisis en 4 niveles Imagen ¿Cómo analizar imagen dentro de un vídeo? Tomando en consideración los elementos que no se mueven: El escenario y la vestimenta. El escenario * Cuenta con una palmera, silla de playa, sombrero apropiado para el calor, una mesa con tragos (pareciera ser tipo cóctel), y una hamaca. Es decir, ofrece un panorama tropical con los elementos típicos que se esperaría de una playa. * La iluminación de cuatro colores sobre fondo blanco describen un atardecer: Azul arriba (cielo), anaranjado al medio superior (últimos rayos del sol), blanco al medio inferior (arena), azul abajo, con el aporte del reflejo del suelo (mar y el reflejo del agua). Se confirma que la escena está situada en una playa * Sabemos que es un atardecer y no un amanecer porque en el minuto 3.11 el escenario se oscurece, dando cuenta de la llegada de la noche. Ahora, además de estar situado en un espacio físico, hay un marco temporal bien definido. La vestimenta * Usa los colores panafricanos: rojo verde y amarillo (o negro), los cuales están presentes en la mayoría de las banderas de los países africanos, y también de los siguientes países de América: Dominica, Granada, Guayana Francesa, Jamaica, San Vicente y las Granadinas. Dichos países están conformados en su mayoría por descendientes de africanos que se establecieron allí al no poder regresar a su patria. * La mujer utiliza dos atuendos: el primero es bikini blanco. Probablemente usa blanco para resaltar el color de su piel (el negro, en los colores panafricanos, representa a la persona de color negro). El atuendo sugiere el momento del día donde hay suficiente calor para nadar, o simplemente no sentir frío. El segundo atuendo es un vestido, collar y calzado abierto que sugieren un atuendo nocturno. Vídeo Para un segundo nivel de análisis tomamos en consideración el baile y las interacciones de los personajes. El baile * Los personajes se encuentran bailando en gran parte del vídeo. La postura es de una clase o ensayo de salsa: la mano arriba es aquella que se toma con la mano de la pareja. La mano abajo va a la espalda (o la cintura) de la pareja. * La ejecución es técnicamente correcta: utiliza el paso básico de la salsa e incorpora pasos intermedios en el tiempo de espera, lo cual es muy natural en salsa solista y en figuras avanzadas. * Demuestra principalmente la modalidad de Salsa Solista. * En el minuto 2.38 se presenta la salsa en pareja. * Durante un breve instante en el minuto 2.41 se presenta (probablemente de manera involuntaria) la salsa social (estilo casino, originario de Cuba). En la salsa en pareja no existen interacciones de terceras personas con la pareja que baila, dicho comportamiento solo se admite en salsa de carácter social. Interacción de los personajes * Los tres hombres bailan juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, mirando en la misma dirección y realizando los mismos movimientos. Dicho formato es propio de un espectáculo de Salsa * La mujer interactúa con los objetos: la hamaca, el cóctel, el puro. Su actuación contribuye al ambiente distendido y festivo. En el caso del puro, por una parte, da cuenta de cierto ''status, por otra es una alusión a Cuba. * La mujer también es presentada como objeto de deseo y adulación frente a los hombres que interactúan con ella. El ejemplo del puro en el minuto 1.16 es una pequeña representación de rechazo. * Las cuatro personas bailan juntas en el minuto 2.38 en señal de una fiesta o un evento social con salsa. Desde el minuto 2.51 vuelven a bailar en un formato que da cuenta de un espectáculo de salsa, esta vez,todos los personajes. Música En cuanto a las características musicales, es posible observar distintos elementos que pueden o no ser parte de la sonoridad salsera. Instrumentación tradicional * Es posible distinguir la presencia de bronces agudos (probablemente trompetas) a intervalos de terceras y sextas que aparecen esporádicamente para separaciones de versos. * Se distingue, entre los minuto 1:12 y 1:27 (reapareciendo en el min. 2:38) la aparición de un solo de piano que toca un tumbao improvisado, característico de la sonoridad caribeña. Sonoridad no tradicional * Es claro el sonido pop, principalmente "disco" de la canción: importancia de guitarra eléctricas de fondo marcando un rasgueo sin mucha distorsión, una base rítmica simple y repetitiva, sin grandes síncopas. * La aparición del violín como acompañante de las intervenciones de las trompetas. * El tono de voz "pastoso y suave" que contrasta con el timbre agudo de las voces caribeñas. * Ausencia de dinamismo, improvisación, virtuosismo y variedad en percusiones afrolatinas tradicionales (congas, bongós, timbaletas). * Ausencia de tumbao armónico en toda la obra y del patrón base del clave. Texto A Cuba quiero bailar la salsa, Cuba quiero bailar la salsa. B You dance to the music like nobody does. The first time I saw you, I knew it was love. C My heart is on fire, the night is divine, My only desire is making you mine. D You're the one that I want, you're the one, yes, you are. * El texto consta de un coro (A), dos estrofas (B & C) y un puente (D) Comentario El análisis de una parodia o estereotipo es muy útil para encontrar los elementos representativos de un género o estilo, ya que las parodias suelen mantener las ideas más importantes del género para que sea reconocible (de lo contrario, no se podría hacer la comparación y la parodia perdería su sentido). En este caso, consideramos que el uso fue estereotípico y que no se tuvo por intención hacer una parodia. Los elementos puestos en juego sitúan la salsa en el caribe, el trópico y en la tarde-noche. Es una alusión muy clara al espíritu festivo. Refuerzan este sentido de festividad la forma en la que interactúan los personajes con los objetos y el texto de la canción. También hay una alusión muy clara al lujo y el placer. Los objetos que forman parte del escenario, la interacción de los hombres con la mujer y en especial la letra del texto asocian el género "Salsa" al placer, lujo, e incluso, lujuria. Los elementos simbólicos dan luces acerca de qué piensa la gente de un género y qué transmite dicho género (colores, vestimenta, objetos). Pero no bastan para afirmar que una obra pertenece a un género u otro. En el caso de la Salsa, los elementos más importantes son la música y el baile. El baile es correcto, aunque puedan haber reparos acerca de la interpretación algo humorística. Sin embargo, la música no logra acercarse lo suficiente para pertenecer indisputablemente al género. Por lo tanto, la canción "Cuba" de Gibson Brothers no pertenece al género de Salsa.